Muninn
->Muninn<- Race: '''Mutant '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''28 '''Height: '''5ft '''Weight: '''120lb '''Date of Birth: '''Dec 18th, ??? '''Nationality: '''Norwegian ' '''Languages: '''English, Norwegian '''Appearance: '''Muninn can appear very much a machine with her fully cybernetic limbs, mechanical bird-like mask, and her clothes which hide any kind of skin she does still have. However her shy and quiet demeanor, occasional flinching to certain motions of other peoples' hands and completely organic voice would confirm that she isn't biologically a machine; just a bit more machine than living person with each opportunity that she can augment herself further. Muninn dresses herself like a more modern plague doctor, and though she may seem imposing with how mechanical she appears, she is far from being a threat. '''Biography: '''Valerie Dakken was born in Oslofjord, Norway, and was one of three children. She was born with a chronic disease known as Osteogenesis Imperfecta, or brittle bones disease. Growing up Valerie use to say that she would always have a taste of what being in space and without gravity for too long felt like on the human body, because her bones would always be weak and at risk of breaking fairly easy compared to other children. Her disease was one of a few reasons that she was compelled to learn and help advance cybernetics, the other reasons being that throughout her childhood she had seen some people without limbs, left behind by the rest of the world and full of hopelessness. When she was in her late teens her family migrated to the United States, where Valerie went to college for a major in cybernetics and to be a surgeon. When the Nell invaded Earth, Valerie Dakken witnessed just how weak compared to the aliens humanity was. They lost a war they hardly knew was coming just hours into the invasion, and amidst such chaos people were being pulled aside and put into cryostasis, placed into what very well may become their coffins, all lining the walls of certain rooms inside bunkers buried deep into the Earth's crust for the survival of humanity. Out of these hundreds of thousands of selected people there was Valerie Dakken, who's family left her their final words and some memories printed onto paper for her when they watched her be dragged away by soldiers. ''"Though we shall be resting when you finally do wake up, we wish for you to gaze up at the stars and know that we will always be watching you, and that you do not mourn our inevitable slumber. We leave you the memories of us so that you do not forget our faces. We leave you these final words so that you can hear them as though we were telling you them directly. Humanity must survive our dear daughter, and it is up to you now to see that our species lives on. '' ''Sometimes the only way to win a war is not to fight at all, but to outlive the competition and expand when there is least resistance. F''rom your family, we bid you farewell."'' When she woke up, most of the other cryotubes were empty save for a few where the people inside had died in their sleep. Valerie checked to be sure that these people were truly dead, properly buried them into the Earth and took time to mourn the loss of everything, and to cherish what she had left of her loved ones before she set out into the wasteland. Today Valerie Dakken goes by the name of Muninn (The name of one of Odin's ravens in Norse mythology which means "memory" or "mind") and very few know her true name. Valerie is an extreme transhumanist, believing that the human body is weak and that salvation will only be found in augmentation for humanity, and that if they hope to survive not just a world but a universe of hostile extraterrestrials then they would have to unite, rebuild and eventually breach the Earth's atmosphere once more so that they could not just reach for the stars, but also live amongst them. ->Character Sheet<- Health: '''100 '''Stamina: '''200 '''Psionic State: '''Normal '''Blood Type: '''A+ ' '''Level One' Level Two Level Three Level Four Level Five Equipment Biology Psychology ->Her Companion<- '''Name: '''Nikolai '''Age: '''10 '''Height: '''16.0 Hands '''Weight: '''1,350lb Category:Characters